The Lockets
log 1 My name is Annabelle Macklin. Iv just moved in to my new house a two weeks ago, and some strange thing have been happening. I a bit freaked out and I'm starting a new job next week. So I'm writing things down to clam my self down. Its probably nervous or something, with it being a new area and, I'm going be starting a new job. I keep hearing a scratching noise, and I cant get in to the attic. I'll have to call the sales rep, see if she has a key for it. For the life of me I cant find mine. Log 2 Iv been in my new home for three weeks. Some strange things have been happening, so Iv decided to keep a log of what has been happening. The fist week I was here I found several lockets. In the walk in closet in my room. Some had photos of, terrified and crying. People in them the rest are empty. I don't know who they belonged to, I called the sales rep to see who lived here be for me. But she wasn't much help, she just told me that the house was empty for a long time, and because they must have been there since, the last occupant that they legally come with the house now. I think she's keeping something from me, she seemed nervous, and sort of danced around my questions. Log 3 The second week after since Iv moved in, every night I have heard faint scratching. Like some one is trapped some, were and is trying to get out. At first I thought it was coming from, out side or next door. It's getting louder now, I cant find were it's coming from. I have checked the whole house even, the basement but the door for the attic wont open. I don't have a key for it, and the sales rep clam's there isn't one. she's lying to me, she's hiding something. I will get to bottom of this one way or another, I'm going to the hall of records tomorrow. See who lived here be for, and the history of the house and the plot. '' 'Log 4' ''I went to the of records, there's a shit load about this house. dating back to the early 1940's, there been mysterious deaths and disappearance's. I knew that sales rep was hiding something. The pictures I found at the hall of records, match the pictures from the lockets. They all died in tragic ways, with no explanation. There's more to this house than meet's the eye. During the 1960' this was a house for children, with mental illness. It got shut down in 1975, for slave labor and killing some of the children. The people running the home made the kids work making shoes, and sacrificed some of the kid in satanic rituals. After it was shut down, a Lizzie Stevenson brought the place. That's when thing started happening, she claimed that her home was haunted. Every one that lived in the house since, has either died or disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Log 5 I was awoken in the night by the sound of, some one walking around down stairs. I went to see what it was, thinking it was the boiler or something. I went in to the kitchen, and there was a girl. pale skin and I could only see the whites of her eyes. I froze I dint know what to do, then she walked through the basement door. I ran back up stairs, and hid under my covers. I eventually fell asleep. When I got up I went to the kitchen there was blood all over the floor, it took me 2 hours to clean it up the blood. I sat in the kitchen drinking my, coffee and staring at the basement door, I never did find the source of for god knows how long. be for I had the courage to go in to the basement, to see what happened to that girl, But no one else was down there, and all the windows are shut and locked. The girl I saw last night, was the same girl from my file's and one of the lockets. log 6 I was looking through my files, I found that not all the body's, were found when the building was a, home for mentally ill children. That got me thinking, about the basement, and that girl that walked through the basement door. I grabbed my spade and crow bar, and ripped up the floor boards and started digging. I eventually came across a mass grave, there was hundreds of body's, adult's and children. I called the police immediately, I just told them I was renovating the basement. When I came across a scull, and that's why I was digging. They took my statement and had the body's taken away the same day, but I don't think that's the end of it. I think there's some thing I'm missing. Any way I have to check tomorrow I'm tired. log 7 I was woken up in the middle of the night. I heard foot steps out side my door, I cover my head with my covers. I was to scared to look, then I heard a voice. "You destroyed our plans", it was a woman. I peeked out from under my covers, it was a nurse but she looked dead. "Now your going to help us". I passed out when I woke up I was in the, basement with a locket in my hand. I went up to the kitchen to get a better look, at it I sat at the counter. I opened the locket it had a picture of me in side. I chucked in the bin and went up stairs to get dressed, and there it was sitting on my pillow. I berried it in the back garden, it turned up my slipper. I tried to burn it, then it turned up in my favourite cup. I did everything I could to get rid of it, but it kept turning up in it's original condition. I don't know who put my picture in the locket, but they best hope I don't get ahold of them. Annabelle Macklin has been missing for two weeks, there are evidence of a struggle at the residence. The only thing that is known is what is written in these logs. The current were abouts of Annabelle Macklin is unknown.